Behind the Mask
by harley944
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know who his anbu partner but its non-other than his wife Hinata. He's way too over protective. And what's this! Hinata's pregnant!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke and Kankuro-24

Hinata-22

Rookie 9 and Gaara-23

Team Gai and Temari-25

Talking

Thinking

****

Chapter 1

****

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke get up," she yelled shaking me. "Come on you have a mission today. Do you want to get Lady Tsunade and your partner mad at you?"

She was incredible. If it weren't for her I would have been late and been on probation again. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have come back to Konoha and I wouldn't be as happy as I am today. I wouldn't be the person I am today if I had not met her. She lightens up my life. That's why I married her. Hinata is the love of my life.

"Come on Sasuke. Your going to be late. Sasuke come on I have other things to do today," Hinata said. "OK now your really pissing me off Sasuke. If you don't get out of that bed I'm going to kick your ass out of it."

I grabbed her and flipped her over until I was straddling her.

"You know I'm not a morning person so why do you insist on getting me up? There is only one reason why I would ever get up in the morning," I told.

"Nice try but I also have a mission today. I'm going to be away for two days this time," she told me.

"But I'm actually going to be home tonight. I thought we could have a little fun," I pouted. I will only ever do this in front of her. She is the only one I will ever show any emotions and weaknesses to.

"Come on. If you get up I'll have a surprise for you when I get back," she said and gave me a wink as she flipped me over and walked out the door.

"Dammit! Why did she have to make me this horny right before a mission," I yelled.

****

At Hokage's Office

Hinata POV

"Lady Tsunade I don't think I can keep up this secret from Sasuke. He needs to know that I'm his anbu partner. I think he is going to notice that I'm going to be missing from missions. That's if I'm really pregnant. I'm still scheduled for a ultrasound right after the mission right? Is my room ready in here? I don't know what to do," I complained.

"Hinata. You know as well as I do we can't tell Sasuke. He hates that you go on missions now. Just last weak he came barging in here demanding that I tell you that there are no missions avaliable," she said while laughing.

"I don't find it funny anymore. He keeps doing this," I said with a sigh.

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt. Your ultrasound is still on and your room is ready for when you get back. When we find out if you are really pregnant you will be taken off of missions," She told me.

****

KNOCK KNOCK

"You better put on your mask," she commanded. I put it on right away. It looked like a cat. "Come in Uchiha!"

"Hn"

"Good morning Uchiha-san," I said. He didn't even know it was me behind this mask. It's quite funny.

"Hn"

"Well I see you haven't changed. How is that darling wife of yours?" I asked.

"She's fine," he said.

"OK now that we have that all cleared up your mission is to assinate this man. He has been upducting children and women and selling them into slavery. His hideout is somewhere in the forest around Konoha in the northern region. I want you back here by this time tomorrow. Is that understood?" She commanded.

"Hn"

"Yes Lady Tsunade," I said.

(AN:I'm not going to write about the mission.)

****

The Next Day

"I'll take the report to Lady Tsunade," I said

"Hn"

"Can you say anything else?" I asked. I may be his wife but when I'm his partner he really pisses me off.

"Whatever," he said.

"Wow you can actually talk," I said sarcastically. He just walked away.

****

At The Hokage's Office

"Here is the mission report Lady Tsunade," I said as I handed the scroll to her.

"Thank you Hinata. Shall I take you to the hospital now for the ultrasound?" Tsunade asked

"Yes. We should hurry I need to get into hiding. You never know who is around and they will probaly tell Sasuke I'm back. Then he will really be suspicious," I told.

"Come lets get this over with I have a pile of documents to still go through," She said while walking to the door.

****

At The Hospital

"This is my own personal office. Now lay on the table and lift your shirt. I'll put your the cream on and the equipment," Tsunade said.

I layed on the table and lifted up my shirt only to feel a cold cream and metal on my abodomen.

"Ok now this is your uterus and that little white dot thats flickering is the heart beat. Wait a minute theres two heart beats. Congradulations you might be having twins. It won't be a definite until around 4-5 monthes. Your about 8-9 weeks pregnant," Tsunade cheerfully told.

"T-twins," I stuttered.

"Yup," Tsunade said. "Now go to your room until tomorrow and then you can go home."

"Ok see you tomorrow," I said.


	2. I'm pregnant

****

Hinata POV

The Next Day

__

Oh Kami how am I suppose to tell Sasuke I'm pregnant. I just know he is going to overreact and cause trouble. Then how am I suppose to explain switching anbu partners. I was so worried I couldn't sleep and now I'm really tired. I just want to get home and curl up in bed.

I walked home in freezing cold. It was near the end of winter but over the night it had snowed and now there was half a foot of snow on the ground. The was blowing frozen flakes of water from the trees above me. No one was on the street even though the sun was high in the sky.

"Why is it so cold!?!?! The sun is out," I asked.

As I said that clouds hid the sun and it started to rain. It washed away the snow but started to soak me. I started to run under a porch. _Just a few more blocks. On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3, GO!!! _I ran the fastest I could without chakara (sp?). I finally reached the front door of the house only to realize I left the key to the door in my room at the Hokage's Tower.

"Dammit!! He locked the fucking door again," I yelled. I looked for the spare key in all the hiding places. I couldn't find it any where. I started banging on the door. "Sasuke open the friggin door. It's raining. I'm getting all wet and it's really cold."

A few minutes later a sleepy Sasuke opened the door.

"You were still sleeping?" I screamed.

"Huh. Oh Hinata your home," Sasuke said and smushed me in a hug.

"Get off of me. Let me in the house," I yelled while pushing Sasuke to the side.

"What the hell is your problem? Your starting to act like that fuckin partner of mine,"Sasuke yelled back.

"Don't give me your damn attitude. Where is the spare key and why are you just getting up? It's 11 in the morning," I complained.

"I didn't have a mission today and I didn't get my morning call today," Sasuke explained.

"Fine I'll let you off the hook this time," I said.

"Now that your in a better mood can I have that surprise you said you would give me," Sasuke pouted. "Please."_Shit!! I thought he would forget about that. Ok here it goes._

"Sasuke. I'm p-pregn-nat," I whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you Hinata," Sasuke said.

"**I'M PREGNANT**," I yelled.

Sasuke just stood there looking blankly at me.

" Surprise. Sasuke? Please say something," I begged.

****

Sasuke POV

"Pregnant? I thought you were on the pill," I yelled.

"I was but it happened anyway," she explained. Hinata started to cry. "Please don't hate me."

I snapped out of my tranced. "I don't hate you Hinata. I'm just shocked," I soathed her and hugged her. "You are strictly forbidden from doing missions."

"Ok as long as you don't hate me," she sighed.

"Go get dried off before you catch a cold. I'm not letting anything happen to you or the baby," I commanded.

"Ok but it's two babies," Hinata said as she walked into the bathroom.

"WHAT!?!?!" I yelled and ran for the bathroom door but it was locked_. How the hell are we suppose to raise twins._


	3. Mission Time

Sorry that i haven't update in a REALLY long time...I'm going to try to more often!

Thank you everyone who reviewed

DISCLAIMER:i do not own naruto!

* * *

Normal POV

It was a week since Hinata told Sasuke that she might be pregnant with twins and Sasuke hadn't been on a single mission. That is until a messenger was sent to the house calling Sasuke to Tsunade's office.

"Good Sasuke you came on time. I wanted to introduce you to your replacement partner for the next few months."

"Why do I have a new partner? Where's Cat?"

"I'm having Cat on a very special and delicate mission."

"Why couldn't we do it together?"

"It's top secret. Now moving on you will be partnered with Kiba during the time Cat is gone. That's if the flea bag ever gets here."

"Can I just go?"

"Nope. Sorry Uchiha but it doesn't work that way. You have a mission that needs completing."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

"Sorry for being late but I got held up with some stuff."

"O please the whole village could hear Ino screaming from your house."

"Shit I told her to be quiet."

"Alright moving on with this meeting. Kiba you are going to partner with Sasuke until his partner is back.'

"Are you kidding? I can't this guy. He's a pompous ass!'

"And you're a flea bitten mutt."

"Dick!"

"PUPPY RAPER."

"DUCK ASS!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"How dare you insult my mother."

"Will the two of you shut the hell up. Don't make me call Hinata into my office to take of you too."

"She has an even worse language than me."

"The duck-ass has a point."

"Just shut up before I kill the both of you. Now your mission is S rank and is going to take 2 months."

"I can't go on a 2 month mission. Hinata's pregnant."

"I am well aware of that fact and she will be fine."

"WOW WOW WOW! Since when is Hinata pregnant. Sweet little innocent Hinata. You friggin pedophile! How dare you touch her in that way!"

"She fuckin 22 years old."

"Yea and she was a virgin until she met you. She didn't even know about those things."

"Trust me. She knew plenty of stuff before I ever met her."

"You bastard! How dare you say such things!"

"You forget that she dated Gaara before me but I did get to take her first time."

"I'm gonna kil..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! NOW I HAVE A FUCKIN HEADACHE! DAMN THE MISSION SCHROLL AND LEAVE!"

Kiba and Sasuke left Tsunade's office as quick as they could. They each headed in different ways to go home.

**AT THE UCHIHA RESIDENT**

Sasuke stood outside of his home. He had left his key home thinking Hinata was going to be home when got back. He looked for the spare key in it's hidden spot only to find a note from Naruto saying _'Hey Teme or Hinata-chan, I took the extra key cause I lost mine and the Teme never opens the door when I come. -Naruto Uzumaki the Future Hokage'_

"I'm gonna kill that Baka! Hinata open the door! Sweetie please open the door!" Sasuke said as he was knocking on the door. His neighbor came walking out.

"Hello Uchiha-san. Hinata-chan said she was going to the market to get some groceries."

Sasuke left to go find his wife in the market place. When he got there it wasn't hard to find her. The market was practically empty which was strange but after seeing who was next to his wife. Sasuke understood why nobody wanted to be at the market place. Sabaku no Gaara was talking his wife and actually had a little smile on his face. Sasuke walked up behind Hinata and hugged her from behind.

"Hello Hina-hime, Gaara. How are our twins?"

"Oh hello Sasuke. We don't even know if it's really twins but they're doing fine."

"I'll be going Hinata. Congradulations."

"Hinata what are you doing here all by yourself. I thought I told you I didn't want you going any where alone?" Sasuke question with a pout.

"I was going grocery shopping and you took too long with Lady Tsunade. So what was it she wanted?"

"She wants me to go on a mission with Kiba for two monthes"

"Why isn't Cat going?"

"She has a special mission. Aren't you concerned I will be gone for two monthes."

"Not really. I made a request to Lady Tsunade to give you a long mission."

"Why would you request something like that?"

"It was payback for trying to make Lady Tsunade not give me any missions."

"Let's go home. I have to give you a proper punishment."

"No I have to finish shopping."

"Ne Hina-hime. I have to leave tomorrow."

"So I'll see you at home."

"Fine I'll see you at home." Sasuke said. He walked all the way home only to be reminded that he had no way into his house.


End file.
